wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Flame
Flame is a red SkyWing with orange eyes and a false dragonet of destiny. His mother, Avalanche, is a spy for the Talons of Peace. He is Morrowseer's only mandatory dragonet of destiny successor, meant to replace Glory, a "lazy" RainWing who was the original replacement of the SkyWing egg that was crushed by Burn. Personality Flame has been shown to be nasty, cruel, and uncaring; he enjoys setting Squid on fire, and told Ochre and Fatespeaker he wished they would die. However, he is very loving to his mother, and Sunny believes he is a different dragon around those who care about him. He also shows empathy for his fellow SkyWings. He is shown to have interest in being an assassin, but his motive is unknown. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, Flame is shown fighting with the other false dragonets. In the epilogue, when Ochre moans that he wants to die, Flame brings up that he also wants him to die. When Fatespeaker has a "vision", he says that he wants her to die, too. The Dark Secret Flame first appears when he is introduced to Starflight with the other false dragonets. He "votes" for him to replace Fatespeaker, and appears smug when Morrowseer says that he is the only one that will certainly replace one of the original dragonets of destiny. Morrowseer orders the false dragonets to kill Starflight, and Viper asks if they can kill Fatespeaker instead, to which Flame agrees. Starflight flees, and Flame, Squid, Viper, and Ochre chase him. During the chase, Flame catches up to Starflight very quickly, but is taken to the dungeons along with Ochre when he carelessly tells a guard he is "trying to kill a NightWing dragonet." Morrowseer is later forced to let them out. While in jail, he meets Deathbringer. He later sneaks away to eagerly ask him what it takes to be an assassin. However, he is annoyed by Deathbringer's mooning over Glory. When the false dragonets and Starflight flew to the mainland, Flame was the only who wasn't breathing heavily afterward, due to his tribe being excellent fliers. Flame was upset when Morrowseer's backup NightWings massacred the SkyWing outpost, but was not upset at all when Morrowseer banished Squid. During a practice fight with the false dragonets, Viper was about to stab Fatespeaker with her tail, but Starflight bashed into her and knocked her away. Viper's tail accidentally scratched Flame in the face, causing him to knock her into the lava river below. Later, Starflight and Fatespeaker carry Flame out of the NightWing healers' room to go through the portal to the rainforest, claiming to have orders from the NightWing queen. He is taken to the RainWing healers and is treated with cactus juice, which is the same cure Sunny used for Webs' injury. The Brightest Night'' Flame spent the majority of his time in the healer's hut, recovering. He did not want to be seen with the scar the injury left. When he was asked to guide Sunny and Tsunami to the Talons of Peace's camp, he threw a bowl of mangoes at them, refusing to let anyone see his face. Sunny and Tsunami left with Ochre, and when they arrived at the camp, they are greeted by Nautilus, Riptide, Avalanche, an unknown SandWing, and an IceWing, likely to be Cirrus. Flame, who was apparently following Sunny and Tsunami, appeared in the sky, and dove for his mother when she called his name. He buried his head into her neck sobbed. Sunny mentioned feeling pity for him, and Riptide explained that his mother was furious when Morrowseer took him, along with the false dragonets, to the Night Kingdom. Sunny and Tsunami left Avalanche and Flame on the beach, still embraced in a hug. As for the end of the book, he continues to reside with the Talons. Gallery 500px-SkyWing.jpg|SkyWing, art by Joy Ang SkyWing.jpg|Art by WhiteEmberShard Viperflameochre copy.png|Art by Hawkyfootwarrior The False Dragonets2.jpg|Flame is bottom leftmost Skywings.jpg|Flame is bottom leftmost Screen Shot 2014-01-31 at 11.26.39 AM.png|Lineart by Joy Ang AvalancheFlame.png|Avalanche and Flame, by Nikki TwoFaced.png|by Nikki Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace